K -Lost Small World-
K -Lost Small World-''' is a novel adaption of K. Illustrated by Shingo Suzuki (GoHands), and published by Kodansha. Summary Prologue '''No-proud blue guardian is the prologue for K -Lost Small World-''' A small ceremony was taking place in order to welcome Fushimi into Scepter 4, as he approaches Munakata, many other members are shocked and confused that their King would take in a person so young. After Munakata had presented Fushimi his saber, Fushimi made a small remark about the "vow" he made to the blue clan, causing the members to look at him with uncomfortableness. As he reached for his saber, Fushimi thought he saw Yata's hand next to his, but when he turned to look, no one was at his side "this time". Griting his teeth, Fushimi grabbed the scabbard of his saber, expecting the heart-stopping burning pain as in HOMRA's test. To his surprise, the Blue Aura flow calmly into him. Fushimi looked down at his collarbone and noticed that his HOMRA insignia had not vanished. He looked up to his King in surprise and confusion, while Munakata returned him a perplexed smile. In front of all his clansmen, the Blue King gave Fushimi full authority in the search and detention of Hayato Minato and Akito Minato, and asked if Fushimi is capable of doing it. Without hesitation, the boy replied that he can, since this is the reason he was headhunted. Munakata replied that he would anticipate his work. Left among a squad of gossiping clansmen, Fushimi scratched at the severely burned insignia under his collarbone. Period 1 '''12 years old Yata is seen talking with his friends, who were thanking him for taking the blame for cheating on a test they had been taking. As he leaves school on his mother's bicycle and looks at an app called <> on his PDA which interests him as he drives his bicycle. He suddenly hears a group of upperclassmen boys pick on a boy about Yata's age, taking his wallet from him. Yata yells at the older students to stop and the three boys started to make fun of his height. When the three boys try to give the boy his wallet, but he refused, saying he didn't want to touch something that they touched whilst kicking it away and telling them to grovel for the change. As one of the upper class men grab the boy, he headbutts them, resulting in a brawl and Yata tries to help. He decides to call his friends using the <> app to message his friends, but finds something surprising and gets punched at. Yata and the boy are left on the ground and Yata asks him if he's alright, referring to him as "Fushimi". Fushimi is confused at how Yata knew his name and Yata explained that he was in the same row as "Fushimi Saruhiko". Period 2 14 - 15 years old Period 2 (another side) Intermission Fire pride Period 3 16 - 17 years old Last Period King's dagger Last Period (another side) Epilogue Fire cry is the epilogue for 'K -Lost Small World-' Characters In Order of Appearance Saruhiko Fushimi Misaki Yata Aya Oogai Niki Fushimi Navigation Category:Novel Category:Novels